Shevarash
Domain is specific to Forgotten Realms Cormyr PW, RetributionDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = “The Black Bow” (longbow) | worshipers = Arcane archers, archers, elves, fighters, hunters, rangers, soldiers, sorcerers | cleric alignments = CE, CG, CN }} Character and Reputation Shevarash (shev-uh-rash) is taciturn, violent, and consumed by thoughts of bitterness and revenge. He never displays any emotion aside from anger and a brief exultation or triumph after each victory. The Black Archer has no patience for those who do not share his zeal for vengeance, and he has no interest in moderating his crusade in the interests if peace. The Black Archer often acts in anticipation of an attack by the drow on a relatively undefended elven settlement, or, if he reacts too late to prevent a repeat of the slaughter that still haunts him, Shevarash sends agents to pursue the dark elves back into the Underdark and hunts them down until they are dead. Clergy and Temples The church of Sevarash is small, but disciplined, for only through careful planning will the drow be destroyed. The followers of Shevarash are consumed with their quest to root out and destroy the drow and the sources of power of their dark gods. As such, since its founding by the lietenants of Shevarash after their leader’s death and apotheosis, the church of the Black Archer has been totally focused on its military campaign against the drow. Individual clerics spend their days drilling, assigning tactics for warfare in the Underdark, warding known entrances to the Underdark, and participating in hit-and-run raids and major assaults on drow-held territories in the Underdark. Not a few members of the Black Archer’s clergy join adventuring bands that intend to explore the Underdark, for additional swords in the battle against the drow are always welcomed. The recent invasion of Cormanthor by the drow has only invigorated the strength of this crusade, and the church armies of Shevarash gird for wholesale war beneath the boughs. Clerics of Shevarash pray for their spells at dusk, just before the drow sneak back into the Lands of Light. Midwinter Night is observed by the cult of Shevarash in memory of the Dark Court slaughter. On this holy day, those who wish to join the ranks of the clergy are included into the faith and vows of unceasing vengeance are shouted into the night. In honor of their deity’s original vow, each new cleric swears to never again laugh or smile until the spider Queen and the other dark gods of the drow are slain and their followers are destroyed. Most clerics multiclass as rangers, although some multiclass as arcane archers, fighters, or sorcerers. They turn rather than rebuke undead. Eldreth Armathora'Mor The Eldreth Armathora'Mor is the Cormyrean unit of Shevarashans started by Elorian Selve'dwa. It accepts all races, preferences to Shevarashans, then elves. The goal of the unit is to remove the influence and presence of the drow in the Underdark beneath Cormyr. History and Relations with other deities Nearly six thousand years ago, an army of duergar and drow poured forth from the Underdark and slaughtered most of the attendees of a meeting between the surface elves and dwarves intended to renew their alliance. Shevarash was one of the survivors, and seeing the carnage he swore an oath to Corellon neither to laugh nor smile until Lolth and her foul followers are destroyed. After a lifetime of fighting the drow, he was slain and underwent apotheosis with the help of Fenmarel Mestarine. He has since allied himself with other enemies of Lolth and seekers of revenge, including Callarduran Smoothhands, Hoar, Shar, and Shaundakul. His primary foes are the evil drow gods, Lolth and Vhaeraun chief among them, as well as other evil Underdark deities. Dogma The greatest enemy of the Seldarine is Lolth, who sought the corruption of Arvandor, the overthrown of the Creator of the Elves. The greatest enemy of the Fair Folk is the drow, the debased servants of the Spider Queen who long ago were enmeshed by her dark web. Redemption and revenge may be achieved through the utter destruction of the drow and the dark deities they serve. Only then may the joy of life begin anew. Hunt fearlessly! See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Elf Deities